1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case with a light emitting indication apparatus, and in particular, to a vibration-activated indication apparatus, which is that located on the surfaces of packages or any kind of cases and emits light when touched or shaken by a user.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently, the cases for containing goods can just be beautified with a logo or a figure on their surfaces or shape. Such superficial beautification of the surface and shape of the case turns out not quite attractive.
Moreover, as logo or advertisement on the surface of case for goods is dull, it is very difficult to make a strong impression on the consumers and attract them to purchase the goods. By combining technology of electroluminescent laminate with image and sound effects to lively show logo, pattern and character on a flat plane, the cases for goods can not only become vivid but also stimulate the customers"" will to purchase the goods. Thus, the brand of the goods is very impressive and gains a better reputation.
An object of the present invention is to provide a case with a vibration-activated light emitting indication apparatus, which can be activated by vibrations caused by external pressing or shaking to the case and then shows the patterns on an indicator plate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a case with a vibration-activated light emitting indication apparatus that can enhance sound and image effects of the decorated patterns on the surface of a package or any kind of cases.
To achieve the above purposes, the case with a vibration-activated light emitting indication apparatus of the present invention, comprises a case having a cover and a container; a vibration-activated light emitting indication apparatus, which is mounted on a surface of the case, including; an indicator plate, which is transparent and has a pattern; a power supply; an electroluminescent laminate, which is situated beneath the indicator plate and can emit a light as powered by the power supply; and a control unit, connected to the power supply and the electroluminescent laminate, wherein the control unit connects the power supply to the electroluminescent laminate when it senses the vibrations of the case.
The apparatus described above can be mounted on any kind of cases, such as a DVD case, a bag, a jewelry box, a toy box, etc. According to the present invention, a vibration sensor IC activates the electroluminescent laminate by sensing the external environment. The light emitted from the electroluminescent laminate passes through the transparent indicator plate, highlighting the pattern on the indicator plate. Thus, the goods are elaborately beautified.